onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 397
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 503 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Nami | rating = 10.1 | rank = 3 }} "Huge Panic! Struggle in the Auction Hall" is the 397th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Luffy punches Charlos, the guards begin to attack the Straw Hats, and most of the observers, except for Charlos' family, Kid and Law's crews, evacuate. The Straw Hats fight the guards as Robin, Brook and Usopp arrive to help, with Usopp accidentally knocking Rosward unconscious, as he falls through the roof, and works to save Camie. The Marines are alerted to Luffy attacking Charlos, and surround the Auction House. An infuriated Shalria attempts to kill Camie, but is knocked out by a sudden burst of Haki from Rayleigh, who emerges from backstage and reveals himself to Luffy. Long Summary Luffy apologizes, knowing that his actions would bring an Admiral and a warship down from the Marine Headquarters to Sabaody Archipelago. Zoro is disappointed that he is denied his chance to cut Saint Charlos. Chopper says that he will tend to Hatchan's injuries and asks Franky to search for the key to free Camie. Saint Rosward is furious and fires at Luffy. The audience panics and evacuates from the building, with the exception of the Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates and the Celestial Dragons. Sanji attacks Rosward and kicks the gun from his hands. The Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates both observe the fight ensuing in the emptied auction stands. Usopp is on his way to the Human Auctioning House and realizes that he is one of the late ones. He hurries the rider but falls off as a result. Robin saves him and speeds ahead along with Brook. During the fight, Zoro cuts the tank holding Camie captive, allowing communication. Eustass Kid agrees that the rumors are true and that Luffy is one crazy guy. Robin observed that there seem to be an uproar as the crowd is running for the exit. Brook tells the rider to crash inside while Usopp panics, saying that he is not ready. Robin and Brook jump off their ride and are on the offensive immediately. Usopp stands on the roof, not daring to jump and is pushed by the flying fish. He crashes into Rosward, knocking him unconscious and breaking his glasses. Nami tells Usopp about the imminent arrival of a warship and an admiral. However, Law says that the Marines had surrounded the house even before the auction had commenced. He wonders who the marine’s target is as they could not possibly have known that the Celestial Dragons would be beaten beforehand. Robin identifies him and informs Luffy that Law is a pirate. She also introduces Kid to the crew. Saint Shalria aims her pistol at Camie, wanting to kill the mermaid that the Straw Hats want to save. The crew looks on in horror as they are unable to stop her in time but before Shalria can pull the trigger, she faints and falls off the ladder. Rayleigh and the giant break through the stage and talk about the state of the hall. Rayleigh also reveals his intention of being there, which is to steal money. The guards are alarmed that the 'auction items' have escaped from their cage and even disposed of their neck rings. Hatchan calls out to Rayleigh. Observing the surroundings, Rayleigh comes to a conclusion about the events that occurred and uses his power to knock out the remaining guards in the room, shocking all the pirates. Rayleigh comments that the straw hat is really suitable for a fearless man like Luffy and tells him that he always wanted to meet him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode is the first to have an abbreviated preview, with a short statement from Admiral Kizaru. His dialogue also comes before the opening flourish of the "next time on One Piece" theme has ended rather than after. This would be repeated for other characters featured in shortened previews. *This episode is the first to feature a new opening narration, focusing on Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. Site Navigation